Flirt
by MoonAndIce
Summary: He is just so cute and sweet...all what I want is him to be mine.But will I ever hear three simple, yet so big words from him...? Probably not.Well, this is my story. Story of pretending to be someone else. And I'm doing this just for love. Just for him.


**Okay, I know I said, I probably won't make any fics about cartoon version, but oh well…I broke the promise.**

**This is just one really short One-Shot, about my favorite characters. It's the first time, that I made this sort of story…so I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and btw, this is all in Brittany's POV **

**

* * *

**

**FLIRT**

**

* * *

**

I know that, what I was doing to him was wrong and that I should be ashamed of myself for doing it, but come on!

He makes it hard not to!

Seriously, can you blame me for all the teasing and flirting? He's just too cute, you know, and I guess that's how this whole dancing game started. Meh... I'm not too surprise, I really did like him… and this is the longest I've ever been in that sort of flirting game. It's hard not to come back.

The game is addicting. I don't know when it started, probably when I first saw him blush and stutter, but I just knew I can't stop…

I'm not selfish like most people would call me, because of my care-free and sometimes self-centered attitude. I knew who was paying attention to me and, for some odd reason; his attention was the only one that caught mine's. For as long as I can remember, I wanted those pretty, light blue eyes on me and only me. It's selfish, I know, but I can't stop the addiction, and this drug addiction is one I'm gonna be hooked on for a while.

He's just too cute, you know? He puts on this tough boy act, but as soon as I start to flirt, I pretty much turn him into a puddle and he's in my arms as he melts. I don't think I mind that much, either, to tell you the truth. I've always wanted that, since this game had begun. And I can't let go of him, not for the life of me, and I never want to give him up.

Sure, I was always a flirt; probably since I can remember…

But hey! That's me!

But what about him…?

His enthusiasm is boundless and his despair bottomless. But he's like sugar. He gets me high, and I never want to come down if he keeps doing what he does. My head is always between clouds, when he sends me one of his famous smiles…But OF COURSE I'll never show it…

That's who I am…

…but then again…what about him…?

He'll never know, but these little things, which he makes and do, make my heart flutter with butterflies.

I've always been attracted to him. He's just too cute and sweet, and just so-oh, I don't know. I can't think of anything BUT cute and sweet. Even if he's annoying as hell, and that, I often wish I could zip his big mouth…

Believe me; I know him, more than his brothers or dad does in that matter…

Each time, each and every single time I flirt with him, I just start to fall more in love with him from before. I just couldn't stop myself from losing control, I NEED those eyes on me, I NEED to see that blush, that cute nervous stutter he always does around me, and his red signature cap, which he always wear. It makes me feel special each time he does. It makes me think that I'm that special girl he dreams about, and that I'll be the only one he's interested in. I wanted his attention, his love, and his heart. He's mine… he has to be. He will be… (Hopefully)

It'll be a sad day when I won't be able to flirt with him anymore, because I KNOW there'll be a lucky girl for him, one day. I don't want to think about it, but I know my flirtation will come to an end, and all the blushing and stuttering and the nervousness won't be mine anymore. She'll probably be better than me, which I somehow doubt, but who knows. Just...one day, he won't melt in my arms…not anymore…

Because someday, that lucky girl will take everything away from me-

But until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy every last bit of it. He's mine right now, no other girl will come between me and him. Not now, not today, not ever. He's mine…

I will bite, scratch and fight for him. But I'll never show it…I CAN'T show it…

Call me a tease, I deserve it… but he's just too cute, you know?

Who would have thought, that me, Brittany Miller, would have fallen in love with guy like Alvin Seville?

Please…

But maybe one day…just maybe…

This all…will be mine…

…just maybe-

But until that day comes…I will continue pretending.

Continue pretending…to be someone else.

Well, I've already mastered in it…so…it won't be problem.

Or at least, that's what I hope…

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Well, yeah, As you probably saw, this is really short…**

**I was just bored, in meantime when I didn't have an internet connection, I made this…**

**It's not good, I know, but I can live with that.**

**I don't know much of Brittany's attitude in cartoon series, because I don't watch them, but I know that she is sometimes really self-centered and that…but she cares about others a lot. **

**Well, anyway, hope you liked it…**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
